fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Mariner
|-|Base= Adrian and Ruby proceed to laugh as a confetti covered Yui walks into the warehouse. |-|True Form= Yui Jackson is a member of Eden Squad and a hunter. She is the third member of Eden Squad that is introduced. Yui is the daughter of the Founders, Orion and Selene, and the older sister of Clein Mariner. Her heritage gives her a unique bloodline containing both angelic and demonic blood. Due to Yui’s tendency to freeze people, she has been nicknamed as the Ice Princess. History Yui Mariner was born on December 7, 1993, to the Nephilim Orion and the Cambion Selene in Shasta, California. At the age of 9, she moved to Lamplight, Missouri due to her father and mother having to help take care of her uncle, Adrian due to the fact that her grandfather was unable to take him in due to circumstances surrounding the Greco-Roman Pantheon and their current policies on demigods. Little Yui was raised alongside her uncle who she never saw as an uncle. To Yui, Adrian was more like her older brother. The boy who protected her from others alongside Ruby. In 2002, Yui, along with Sieg, Jeanne, and Ciara were all dragged into a hunting group called Eden Squad by Adrian, Ruby, and a new friend that they had rescued named Claire Silvers. The seven made a small pact that they would hunt together and become the greatest hunters ever. The seven friends began hunting together rapidly building up a reputation as the youngest hunting group with the most successful cases. Aside from being the seven smartest students in school and the most reputable hunters of their generation, they were all social outcasts having skipped a few grades. A year after the formation of Eden Squad, Adrian finds a case in a small West Virginia town called Crescent. There, he notices signs of demonic omens. The Squad takes the case and arrives in Crescent. After a few days of inactivity and investigating the orphanage, Yui and the others encounter a demon with yellow eyes. The Yellow-Eyed Demon captures Claire and Adrian and the others go to rescue her. They find him force-feeding her a goblet of blood and attack him. In retaliation, The Demon destroys Crescent and kills Claire in the process leaving Eden Squad heartbroken. Approximately two years after Claire's death, Yui hunts with Ciara, occasionally going on solo hunts by herself. It is on one of these solo hunts that she encounters Claire. Thinking that it's a shapeshifter or a boggart trying to get the better of her, Yui pins Claire to a wall and demands who she is. After seeing that it is the real Claire, Yui hugs her tightly and reunites with her friend. Knowing that Claire is looking for the other members, specifically her uncle, Yui directs Claire to New York where Adrian and Ruby were there on an extended assignment from Adrian's father, Poseidon. Appearance Yui is a pale skinned young woman with midnight black hair. She has azure blue eyes. Most have said that Yui is the spitting image of Orion as a female but she did inherit her face and figure from her mother. She wears a white dress with a green long coat that fades into a translucent bottom half with snowflake patterns decorating the uniform. In her True Appearance, Yui has white hair and amber orange eyes. Her wings appear to be metaalic and mechanical with blue and violet trails of energy coursing through the wings. Personality Yui is the most serious of all of the members of Eden Squad. Helen describes her as a very strict person. Jeanne calls her a stiff but a nice stiff. This made her fit for the role of Headmaster of the new hunter school in Lebanon, Kansas. Her personality sometimes sends shivers down the spines of the Founders as she reminds them of Selene in her “captain mode”. Yui also rarely loses her cool. Despite being angered rarely, her temper is something to be feared. Her temper is akin to that of a volcano that has erupted after years of dormancy. Despite being serious, she is very kind and does break her seriousness. This is shown when Sieg calls her Yuyu. Her kindness extends to others as she is willing to help anyone. Yui is also shown to be very generous as she was willing to offer a few dollars of her money to a homeless man begging on the street. Her kind and caring personality caused her to be called a Yamato Nadeshiko or Perfect Maiden during her visit to Kyoto due to the fact that she gives off the aura of a regal and perfect woman. In addition, she is loves to cook, often being the team chef alongside Sieg. Yui is shown to be very protective. Clein mentioned that Yui has scared every girl that tried to talk to him. She is also very protective of her students as shown when she threatened to recreate the Day of Crimson Rain with Chifuyu and her students when they came to her school. She is protective of Adrian due to the fact that she looks up to him. Even though she is technically his niece, Yui sees Adrian more like an older brother rather than an uncle much like he treats her like a little sister rather than his niece. Despite her power and the admiration she receives, Adrian points out that Yui feels extremely alone despite having close family and friends. This was the case until she met Marc. However, Yui still feels the pressure and fails to see her self worth from times. This stems from the fact that she has the pressure of living up to the name of her parents and grandparents. Yui wishes to one day escape her family's shadow and carve out her own name and legacy as a person rather than just the granddaughter of Lucifer. Ruby mentions that like the rest of Eden Squad, she carries the burden of living up to the family name. Yui has shown signs of suffering from PTSD. This is mainly from witnessing the destruction of Crescent at the hands of Azazel. Her PTSD stems from her extreme guilt at failing to save the children at the orphanage. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, Chaotic Good occasionally Date of Birth: December 7, 1993 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Sagittarius Birthplace: Shasta, California Weight: 123 lbs Height: 5'7 Likes: Reading, Peace and Quiet, Playing Minecraft Dislikes: People who disrupt her peace and quiet, Azazel Eye Color: Blue, Amber Hair Color: Raven Black, White Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Drawing, Cooking Martial Status: Dating Marc Clearwater Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B| Low 4-C| 4-B| 3-C|''' 2-C''' Name: Yui Maria Mariner, The Sharpshooter, The Ice Queen, The Blizzard Empress, The Frost Princess, The Hybrid Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Hunter, Nephilim-Cambion Hybrid, Headmistress of Eve Hunting Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, BFR (via Apporting; Can teleport masses of people to other places.), Regeneration (Low-High), Localization, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation (As the Granddaughter of Poseidon, Yui can manipulate water extremely well. She can form massive tsunamis from rivers and pressurize water to the point where it can punch through titanium.), Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation (Yui can manipulate ice on an immense level. She can form ice out of thin air and freeze her surroundings. Yui can also sublimate gases such as Carbon Dioxide to form dry ice. During her battle against Anael, she froze an entire valley in the Appalachians along with most of the surrounding mountainsides.), Temperature Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Danmaku (Via Absolute Tempest), Magic (Can cast wards, barriers, and spells capable of harming and defending against beings as powerful as the Founders.), Forcefield Creation via Magic, Portal Creation via Magic, Healing (Is able to restore fatal wounds.), Soul Manipulation (Her weapons are capable of severing the soul from the body), Regeneration Negation (Yui is capable of casting spells that prevent wounds from healing.), Durability Negation via Concept Magic, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Is capable of wiping an entire city of their memory of Eden Squad), Durability Negation (Can form extremely powerful bullets made of water that are capable of punching through the durability of even a Behemoth which are reputed to have the strongest hides, capable of withstanding even attacks from Gods), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Sharpshooter (Yui can hit targets from hundreds of meters away with pinpoint accuracy. She can also hit extremely fast targets.), Flight, Soul Reading, Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses (Can see extremely far. Is capable of seeing and sensing energy.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Nephilim are capable of interacting with intangible beings such as spirits and ghosts. They are also capable of forcing demons and angels out of their vessels.), Higher Resistance to Angelic and Demonic Weapons and Powers Attack Potency: Country Level (Defeated Achilles and Jason. She is capable of freezing an entire country. Was able to freeze an entire valley in the Appalachians and drop the temperature in the surrounding states. Battle with Gremory shook the whole of Japan.)| Small Moon Level (Was able to harm her mother while she wasn't even at full power. Selene is a Founder whose powers are on par with the Pantheon Heads and Progenitors and can go toe to toe with Lilith. Dropped the temperature throughout most of the Western Hemisphere. Froze a massive portion of the Moon.)| Large Planet Level (Fought against several demons as well as a Behemoth during the Apocalypse. Caused a global snowstorm on Eostia.)| Small Star Level (Could harm Ophanim such as Ariel. Should be equal to other members of Eden Squad barring Adrian and Ruby. Managed to destroy a star in Takamagahara.)| Solar System Level (Was able to freeze an entire planet-sized asteroid that was thrown at the Earth. Generated enough light to be seen from several light-years.)| Galaxy Level (Fought against Kozilara's Avatar and was able to defeat it. Equal to the other post-Apocalypse arc members of Eden Squad and can match and defeat minor gods.)| Low Multiverse Level (Equal to the other members of Eden Squad. Yui is capable of fighting major gods such as Hera, Hestia, and Ame no Uzume. Killed Moloch in one on one combat while stating that he wasn't even worth her time. Killed a Shedim Titan, which can defeat and fight against major gods.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can easily dodge attacks from Cirus, a son of Zeus/Jupiter and a member of the united Greco-Roman Legion. Outpaced the Alpha Dragon.)|Relativistic with Massively FTL reactions (Travelled to the Moon and back in seconds. Barely dodge an attack from Selene who is state to be the fastest member of the Founders.) Lifting Strength: Class T|Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| Galaxy Class|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| Galaxy Level| Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to the other members of Eden Squad.) Range: Thousands of Kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Sol and Luna: Yui’s Pistols. They are designed to be able to fire Grace and Miasma infused rounds. Primarily uses silver bullets. Can fire Amaranth bullets and Enochian Trap Bullets. Intelligence: Extremely High (Yui is a prodigy, excelling in the arts and in academics since she was a young child. She is speculated to be smarter than the other members or possibly equal to Jeanne in intelligence. With her years of hunting and academic knowledge, Yui is the headmistress of Eve Hunting Academy after Adrian and Ruby both refused due to the level of responsibility that it would entail, restricting them.) Weaknesses: Exhibits the same weaknesses as Angels and Demons but it is extremely curbed by her mixed blood. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Absolute Tempest: Yui creates a massive wave of ice that freezes everything it comes into contact with. It can be expelled as a conic wave or an omnidirectional blast with her as the center. Key: '''Azazel Arc Yui|Pre Apocalypse Arc Yui|Apocalypse Arc Yui|Cosmic War Arc Yui|Heavenly Fall Arc Yui|Return of AYIN Arc Yui '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teacher characters Category:Hybrids Category:Hunters Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users